<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rooftop escape by imaderice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363080">rooftop escape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice'>imaderice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Politician's Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaderice/pseuds/imaderice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sat with her arms resting on her knees, head leaning against one arm. Her amber eyes gazed up at the cloudless sky above of them. Yang can't help but notice how her ears looked sad, she didn't know how she could tell, but that's the word that popped into her mind upon seeing them. </p><p> </p><p>The kitten, from before sat beside her, licking at her paw before rubbing its face with it. Yang was about about to climb back down, when Blake had stood and made her way towards the wall, there was probably a window on the other side that she used to climb up here. Just as she placed her hand on the wall, her foot slipped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Politician's Daughter [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rooftop escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>impulsive-writing (Tony) wanted more so here's another one lmao. </p><p> </p><p>This is like a prequel or some shit to park bench</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Yang had found her up on the roof of their estate, she thought there was an intruder. She was out on the balcony of her room, it wasn't much, just a guest room that was modified to accommodate the security company to monitor the entire household. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was weird at first, when Yang was on her first graveyard shift years ago. Their client was an heir to a multi-million company and the board members were intent on getting rid of him to take the company for themselves. There were cameras everywhere, including the bedroom of the client. It was just a thermal camera, they couldn't see any detail other than the client's heat source. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The clients had a choice whether or not to install that kind of security measures in their bedroom, but it is highly recommended by the company to ensure their safety. The Belladonnas agreed to this option, informing them that there are faunus who are able to blend in into the shadows. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang watched the screens intently, and to be completely honest she was bored as hell. She leaned back on her chair and played with her tie, flicked it up to her nose and back down. On the second monitor were two screens, one showed the master bedroom where the client's wife was and the other was the client's daughter in her bedroom. The red silhouettes showed her that both women were on their bed, and strangely enough both were on their side. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Like mother, like daughter, I suppose," Yang muttered to herself </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Movement caught Yang's eye on the second monitor, the one of them was getting up from her bed and made her way to the hallway. Yang pressed the right arrow button until it showed the hallway, just as the client closed the door. She watched her go down the stairs, changed the view to see the entire kitchen. Yang didn't realize she sat with her back straight, leaning closely to the monitor. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang glanced down at the folder on the side, flipped it open. The picture pinned by a paperclip on the upper right was a woman around her age, long black hair pooled around her shoulders, two cat ears atop of her head and the most mesmerizing amber eyes Yang had ever seen. She read the information inside. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> Name: Blake Belladonna  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Age: 26  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Gender: Female </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Note: VIP identifies as nonbinary, prefers the pronouns she/her and they/them. Client emphasized the importance of using such pronouns when addressing his daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang turned back to the monitor and pressed two buttons on the keyboard and the monitor split in two and showed her two angles of the kitchen. Yang watched her boil water, rummaging through the cupboard for a mug and jar filled with tea leaves. Once in a while, she would change the screen to the other cameras, made sure no one had made an attempt to sneak into the area. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once Blake was done with making tea, she had expected her to go back to her room afterward. Yang cocked her head to the side as she watched Blake take a small bowl and poured milk onto it. She didn't know what the woman would do with it, and frankly didn't care as long as she went back to her bedroom. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The whole time that Blake spent in the kitchen, Yang felt like something crawling underneath her skin, a jolt of electricity. She was nervous the entire time, double checking the cameras to see if it was tampered in any way. Yang didn't know why, but once she went back to her room, she relaxed. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the edge as she rummaged through her pants pockets for a box of cigarettes. She tapped the box twice on her palm, flipped it open and took a stick and placed it between her lips. She reached into her inside pocket for a lighter when she saw it. Up on the rooftop, something shimmered along the wall of the attic. She narrowed her eyes at the soft tremulous light and then she saw it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> A shadow </em>, she thought.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang took the cig from her lips and jammed it into her coat pocket, quickly made her way outside as quietly as she could so as to not alert the intruder that she was aware of their presence. Yang reached the backyard, looked around for any way that the trespasser might have found their way up the building. She found none and decided that she couldn't waste any more time. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>At the left side of the house was the dining room that had large windows. Yang gripped the window frame tightly, her feet firmly placed on the wall and with a mighty push off her legs and pull of her arms, she launched herself upwards. She took hold of a loose brick, gripped it tightly with two hands. Yang took a deep breath, pushing herself upwards again and managed to grab hold of the windowsill on the second floor. She heaved herself up on the ledge, barely had enough space for her to stand. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang pressed herself against the window, glanced up at the edge of the roof. She braced herself, breathing in slowly and exhaled. She took a small leap backward, hands outstretched and she sighed in relief that she managed to grab hold of the edge. Yang dangled for a moment to catch her breath and took a deep inhale as she hoisted herself up on the roof. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang crouched down low, eyes scanned the area around her. She maneuvered herself along the edge, taking advantage of the slanted design of the roof as cover and approached the side of the building where she saw the shadow. Yang crawled her way up, peaked over the edge to find Blake sitting on the roof, mug in her hands. Beside her a small black kitten was drinking from the small bowl she had brought with her from the kitchen. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blake's cat years were loosely drooped forward, snuggled deeper into the blanket around her and pressed the mug to her lips. Yang pressed her forehead on the roof tiles, letting out a relieved sigh knowing that there was no intruder. She took another look at Blake, watched her pet the kitten curled up on her side, watched how her lips curled to a small and content smile, watched how her ears flicked at the symphonies of the night. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The scene was seared into her mind as the days went by. For the next week or so, her shift was uneventful. Yang found herself watching Blake's routine, of course it was for her safety. Knowing her routine meant that if anything was out of the ordinary, she would be able to see it right away. Like how she knew Blake spent an hour in the living room reading a book for an hour or two until the her mother informs her of dinner or before bed she likes to do yoga in her room, Yang wondered if she also did yoga after she woke up, but her shift ended before Blake woke up. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was in the second week that Yang found something out of place. She couldn't find Blake anywhere on the estate, she flipped through the channels, but couldn't find her. Yang felt like her heart jumped to her throat, thrumming harshly against it. Yang ran out of her room, and made her way down to the backyard. She checked the gazebo near the pond, and the hedges along the wall. She checked the courtyard and the garage. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The more she looked, the more anxious she felt. Yang couldn't explain it, it was like something was holding her throat in a tight grip, her stomach churned uneasily as each search of the estate showed no results. Yang was about to head back to her room to call for reinforcements when she stopped in her tracks. She looked around her surroundings, finding herself outside of the dining room. If Blake couldn't be found on the ground floor, there was one place that Yang could check.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang easily climbed up to the roof, just as she did before, now a little more confident knowing that she has done this before. She crouched down low on the roof, made her way towards where the attic was. That's where Yang had found her and she breathed out a sigh of relief, but her nerves were still going haywire, but it was slowly coming down. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blake sat with her arms resting on her knees, head leaning against one arm. Her amber eyes gazed up at the cloudless sky above of them. Yang can't help but notice how her ears looked sad, she didn't know how she could tell, but that's the word that popped into her mind upon seeing them. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The kitten, from before sat beside her, licking at her paw before rubbing its face with it. Yang was about about to climb back down, when Blake had stood and made her way towards the wall, there was probably a window on the other side that she used to climb up here. Just as she placed her hand on the wall, her foot slipped.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang moved immediately from her spot, dashing forward, only to end up the same way, but unlike Blake who managed to find her footing and avoided a horrible fall, she slipped back onto her butt, gripping tightly onto the roof's ridge with her left. Blake turned back to look back at Yang from the commotion and her cat ears shot up straight into the air, her body low as if ready to either run or fight. Yang quickly scrambles to her feet, caught in the ac. She struggled to find her composure and only managed to crawl along the roof's ridge, her face burning as she tried to run away as fast as possible. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blake only stared at her and stood to her full height. She watched as Yang helplessly crawled along the tiles, flustered and after a few moments had stopped to cover her face with one hand and groaned. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"How did you know I was here?" Blake asked, her voice low, threatening. Her ears lay flat back against her head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yang turned her body to face her and leaned back on her hands. "You weren't in your room." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Doesn't explain how you knew I was on the roof," She narrowed her eyes at the woman before her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, you weren't anywhere on this damn estate," Yang said, holding out her hand and gestured to the surrounding area, regretting it afterward when she started to slide down the roof.. "Either you were kidnapped or you were here. I'm just doing my job, sweetheart." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Don't call me that," Blake said with a frustrated growl. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Well, what do you want? Darling?" Yang asked in an exasperated tone. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Bitch," Blake huffed and turned back to go inside.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nice to know you're a charming fellow," Yang sarcastically called out after her. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Blake disappeared into the shadows. Yang blinked and wondered how she was able to do that. She shook her head and slowly crawled towards the downspout. Yang slid down from the metallic pipe, loosened her tie as she made her way back to her room. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She heaved out a heavy sigh as she fell back onto her chair, eyes immediately looking over the monitor showing two heat signatures. The wife, Kali, from what Yang remembers, is fast asleep in her bed. Blake however sat on the edge of her bed, what she's doing, Yang wouldn't know, but after a few minutes Blake had laid down on her side and hopefully had slept. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Goddamn that was fucking hot," Yang said out loud, spinning in her chair. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>